


A not scary ghost story

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Comedy, F/F, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Seen in Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Chibiusa tries to tell Hotaru a ghost story and Hotaru trolls her. Quick drabble





	A not scary ghost story

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this post like a billion times on Tumblr and I don't know who started it. I have the credit of 'loki-cat' and 'andrealessi' but if its not originally from that blog, I apologize to the true author of such great post

The Sailor Senshis had all gathered at a small party to enjoy the peace that had settled since the defeat of Sailor Galaxia, each passing year a blessing for all the Sailor Senshis who had given their lifes for the sake of duty and had been lucky enough to have a princess so powerful, kind and pure that brought them time and time again back from the dead.

Hotaru had dreams...nightmares of the last fight she had waged as Sailor Saturn before Galaxia gave her the gift of a normal childhood. She had seen videos on the Internet of her fighting as Sailor Saturn side by side with the other Senshis; especially Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto, and those videos were a constant opposite of the dreams she had, seeing what she thought were the memories of Hotaru Tomoe; and even though she constantly reminded herself that she was now Hotaru Tenoh, she couldn't shake the feeling of those lucid memories of torture, of pain, of her Haruka-papa and her Michiru and Setsuna-mama trying to kill her. Of her parents killing her and Setsuna to gain the favor of an evil Sailor Galaxia.

She had been told what they world had been told: The corrupted Sailor Galaxia had been defeated by Sailor Moon after all her Sailor Senshis had fallen into battle and through her mighty...

"Hotaaaruuu-" Chibiusa called her best friend out of her brooding, desperate that Hotaru had wandered off into her own thoughts once more "Am I really that boring that you need to think of your nightmares?"

"No, no" Hotaru bowed in apology "I just was thinking of how the story had gotten a little long and complicated" Hotaru hoped she could hide her actual thought 'It's a made up one that you've been trying to tell for the last two hours'

Hotaru loved Chibusa but she could sometimes be too energetic, or too enthusiatic and Hotaru's mind easily wondered away if she was still for too long, a trait learned from her Haruka-papa.

Chibiusa pouted, not believing her friend for one moment "Alright, I'll tell you a short horror story, but don't complain to your parents about me when later on you won't be able to sleep"

Hotaru smiled, thinking that Chibiusa was exagerating a little with that and watched curious as Chibusa went around the room and after getting a flashlight, turned off the lights of the room leaving them in full darkness and turned on the flashlight, sat down in front of Hotaru and pointed the beam of light at herself, creating a spooky sight as the shadows the flashlight created did made it seem as if Chibiusa's face was floating in the air like the Wizard of Oz.

"One late night, you're up in your bedroom when you hear your mom calling you downstairs" Chibiusa started her story and Hotaru gave her friend her undivided attention "You're halfway down the staircase when all of a the sudden" Chibiusa made a face that made it seem as if her eyes were going to come off their eyeballs, unsettling Hotaru a little in all honesty "you see your mom in front of her bedroom door, terrified, she whispers" Chibiusa changed her voice to a mockery of that of an old lady "'Don't go downstairs. I heard her too.'"

Chibiusa smiled wickedly and asked with as much of a bass voice as she could muster "Who do you believe?"

"The one calling me downstairs. They're lesbians, not ghosts" Hotaru answered, not for one moment thinking she was ruining the story, and Hotaru's face just dropped to the floor and she facepalmed at forgetting the small/huge detail that was Hotaru's parental structure.

"Ok, pull out that Jules Verne book you so much like. I can't deal with this right now" Chibiusa gave up with her spooky story and went ahead to turn on the lights while Hotaru rushed off from the room they were in to pick up her favorite book from her favorite author: _From the Earth to the Moon_

Chibiusa went back and sat to the ground in time to see Hotaru rushing back in with the book in her hand and without a moment hesitation, Hotaru plopped down to the ground and sat indian style in front of Chibiusa and after clearing her throat she began to read

_"Chapter 1: The Gun Club- During the War of the Rebellion, a new and influential club was established in the city of Baltimore in the State of Maryland. It is well known with what energy the taste for military matters became developed among that nation of ship-owners, shopkeepers and mechanics..."_


End file.
